The invention relates to a method of applying a road marking composition. In view of environmental pollution, solvent-containing compositions used up to now are considered more and more objectionable. Inherent in the main alternative, however, viz. conventional aqueous compositions, there is the disadvantage that in actual practice the drying time is both uncontrollable and unacceptably long; generally a few hours, depending on the weather conditions and the state of the road surface. A short drying time is essential, in that after application of the road marking composition, the road must as soon as possible be reopened to traffic. Road authorities generally require that the composition should not take more than 30 minutes for it to be completely dry, and that when the road is normally used it should not give rise to smearing or adhesion of dirt.